2008–09 Phoenix Coyotes season
The 2008–09 Phoenix Coyotes season was the team's 36th season, 29th season in the National Hockey League, and 11th season as the Phoenix Coyotes. It saw the Coyotes attempt to qualify for the postseason for the first time since 2002. However, during the month of March, they were eliminated from the playoffs, and ended up 13th in the NHL's Western Conference. Pre-season The Phoenix Coyotes played eight pre-season exhibition games to prepare for the regular season. Three games were at home, and the other five were on the road, including the franchise's first game back in Winnipeg since the team moved from there to Phoenix in 1996. The Coyotes finished the pre-season with a 2–5–1 record. Regular season On December 23, the Toronto Globe and Mail reported that the Phoenix Coyotes team is receiving financial assistance from the league in the form of advances on league revenues. The Coyotes have pledged all of their assets to New York company SOF Investments LP to cover an estimated debt of $80 million. The team has lost an estimated $200 million since 2001 and may lose $30 million this season. One of the team's owners, Jerry Moyes' principal source of revenue, Swift Transportation is also in financial difficulty. ESPN reported that the league has become involved with the operations of the Coyotes and their revenues. The NHL apparently wants to work with the city of Glendale which owns the arena and receives revenues from the team. If no investers are interested in keeping the team in Phoenix, Kansas City, Winnipeg or Hamilton will likely be healthier destinations for the franchise to relocate. ESPN also reported that Moyes wants to sell his share of the team and that Hollywood producer Jerry Bruckheimer is a possible interested purchaser. Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 align="center"| Legend: |} Playoffs The Coyotes failed to make the playoffs for the sixth straight season. They last made the playoffs in 2002. This season, they were officially eliminated from playoff contention in mid-March. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Coyotes. Stats reflect time with the Coyotes only. ‡Traded mid-season. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Claimed from waivers |} Draft picks Phoenix's picks at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa, Ontario. Roster Updated April 13, 2009. |} See also *2008–09 NHL season Farm teams ;San Antonio Rampage The San Antonio Rampage are the Coyotes American Hockey League affiliate in 2008–09. ;Arizona Sundogs The Arizona Sundogs are the Coyotes affiliate in the CHL. References Category:Phoenix Coyotes seasons Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey